Talk:Jevil/@comment-35940104-20181104235314
Delta Rune likely takes place in an alternate timeline from Undertale. Sorry, a timeline that branched off from the original one before the events of Undertale ever took place. Jevil seems to be a large piece of this puzzle. He states that he is the only "free one" and that everyone else is in a prison built around the entire world. These could just be the ravings of a madman, but by interpreting his dialogue you can see that he, in fact, knows that he is in a game, and because of this he is the only "free" one. When everyone rejected him and tried to lock him away, they "built a prison" by rejecting his idea that they are in a game and calling him insane. They are slaves to the game, he is not. He can see how the game will play out and can opt not to play. He "CAN DO ANYTHING!" ''But he participates. He wants to defeat the heroes and end the game, change fate. He can't. Saving prevents that. He knows that Delta Rune is a game in which "''WHEN YOUR HP DROPS TO 0, YOU LOSE!" ''He also knows that you are playing it. "''HOW CAN YOU REFUSE, WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING...?" By entering his cell, he gives you "freedom" by giving you a real choice in a world where choices don't matter. With Jevil, you can either "kill" him, "pacify" him, die, or just not fight him. He sees that the whole world is a game and wants to bend the rules, changing it by killing the heroes off or by giving them a powerful item upon his defeat. Flowey was the same way, and so was Sans to an extent. His dialogue changes depending on which way you kill him, but his final message is still the same. However, he gives you a different item depending on how you defeated him. He is an optional part of the story, and influences it by giving you either HIMSELF or an item, depending on whether you "killed" him or pacified him, respectively. Note his dialogue if you defeat him: '' "TAKE ME AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---!" as opposed to "TAKE THIS AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---!" '' If you beat him, he warns you of what is to come and gives you an item to suit your style of play. Armor for outlasting him, a weapon for beating him. He wants, no matter what timeline he is in to play the game, to affect your adventure even if that means killing you, or only talking to you through his cell bars. Yes, that's right, timeline. He likely knows about the timelines. If you pacify him, he says, "I WILL SLEEP FOR THE '''OTHER' 100 YEARS. " ''Not "ANother." "THE other." He gives you an item and leaves. He knows that there is a reality where you never met him, where he "sleeps." 100 years likely means "timeline." Jevil is a Joker. A literal wildcard. "''I CAN DO ANYTHING!" ''In this game, he is the only wildcard (so far). He knows what the game is. Sans and Flowey became wildcards, too, once they learned about the resets. They could choose what they did. Flowey could remember the resets, and only did as he desired. Sans wanted to protect the timeline, and, knowing that everything he did would never matter, became lazy and sought only pleasure through humor. Jevil became interested in chaos. Jevil wanted to affect your adventure, to play the game. He only gets that wish if you defeat him and he becomes an item. He can now participate in your story. One question remains unanswered. How does the "strange someone" that burdened Jevil with the knowledge of the game know for themselves that Delta Rune is a game? This seems to be a game in which the idea that "history is written by the winners" is a central message of the game. "To my people I'm a hero, but to you, I'm the BAD GUY!" -The King. That winner is you.